Una historia diferente
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, esta historia es muy diferente a las normales y eso es porque se centra en dos personajes olvidados en la serie...Pokkle y Ponzu...relata los sentimientos que han desarrollado el uno por el otro durante el examen del cazador.
1. Un raro sentimiento

**Esta es la historia de una pareja muy rara en HunterxHunter, que sin embargo a pesar de ser rara a mi me encanto, aviso tambien que este fic tengo planeado hacerlo de solo 3 capitulos**

**Por ahora y sin mas me dedico a recodar les que los personajes de HunterxHunter ni la serie en si me pertenecen, de esta no me acuerdo quien era el creador sin embargo eso no significa que no este agradecida con el genio que la invento..**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Raro sentimiento.<p>

Volví a dejar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios.

-¿Nada aún?- pregunte ansiosa observando fijamente a mi compañero, hace un rato que llevábamos intentando comunicarnos con el exterior por medio de aquel radio que habíamos encontrado en el barco.

-No -negó con la cabeza, mientras se quitaba los audífonos para hacer énfasis en que me prestaba atención, el también suspiró…

Todo lo demás fue silencio, no habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna más que por el trabajo que nos había sido encargado por el chico rubio de numero 404.

-Ponzu… -le oí llamarme a aquel chico de cabello castaño.

-Mande -contesté casi en automático, mirando de manera distraída a mi compañero.

-¿Ah? -por la forma en que reaccionó, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que aquella palabra había salido de su garganta, así que le preste más atención.

El chico había pegado un pequeño brinco y sin querer tiro los audífonos que se había quitado, luego pareció ruborizarse levemente y se agacho a recogerlos.

-No, nada- respondió sin mirarme directamente.

Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Pokkle, le mire de forma curiosa, esperando obtener alguna respuesta de que era lo que me iba a decir, aunque la verdad no se por que me importa, normalmente cuando uno dice "no, nada" eso es un "no nada" y listo…pero en este caso si me importaba…

-Tu nombre es Pokkle ¿cierto?- pregunte observándolo, este pareció sobresaltarse de nueva cuenta ante mis palabras y por un segundo pude ver cierto brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos al verme, justo antes de que desviara su mirada al equipo de radio que había ahí.

-Si -dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Lindo nombre -no sé exactamente por que dije aquello, claro que lo había pensado desde el momento en que lo oí, mas sin embargo no pensaba decírselo –te queda muy bien -eso ultimo sí que no esperaba decírselo, y cuando me vio de nuevo con aquellos ojos de tonalidad rojiza oscura, sentí unos nervios recorrer mi espina dorsal…espera un momento ¿desde cuándo me fijo en el color de ojos de las personas?

-Gracias -me respondió regalando me una sonrisa sincera –pero yo creo que la linda eres tu -dijo, logrando que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas, mas para cuando este se dio cuenta de sus palabras se puso muy nervioso y mientras su rostro se volvía de color rojo –digo…me…refería…a tu nombre….no, digo... tu también…eres linda….pero, yo…esto -trató de hallar una buena excusa.

Yo miraba divertida como su rostro enrojecía cada vez más, luego de unos segundos esperando a que terminara de excusarse, al no ver que esto fuera a alguna parte, pose un dedo sobre sus labios logrando que él se sorprendiera y dejara de hablar –sabes, te vez tierno cuando te sonrojas-dije sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas, mas trate de ignorarlo.

Mis últimas palabras causaron un efecto inmediato en Pokkle, si antes ya estaba sonrojado, ahora parecía una luz navideña, desvió su mirada, se coloco los audífonos y volvió a su labor anterior de buscar sintonizar con alguna frecuencia de radio.

Justo en ese momento llego el rubio a preguntarnos si había algún avance, ambos negamos y después de una pequeña charla se retiro.

De nuevo un silencio se apodero de la sala.

-Así que…-comencé tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación, mas antes de que pudiera continuar, el radio comenzó a captar algunas señales –está captando algo -dije mientras trataba de sintonizar lo que se estaba oyendo.

Ambos nos alegramos de que estuviera funcionando.

-Espera un momento…-dijo Pokkle se levanto de su asiento y salió de inmediato de la habitación hasta un balcón, yo lo seguí preocupada.

-¿Eh? -dije al verlo tan atento en el horizonte, el aire que llegaba olía a humedad…además estaba esa extraña figura que se veía en el horizonte.

-Ya entiendo la razón -pareció decir a si mismo más que para mí –por eso esta mañana no hacíamos contacto…-comenzó a explicar, yo le miraba de manera curiosa –comenzó hace mucho, el aire a estado presentando esta anormalidad -dijo volteando a verme.

Yo estaba confundida y esperaba a que me diera una buena explicación.

–Me refiero a que desde el atardecer…bueno… -dijo al ver mi confusión, mas al parecer no encontraba las palabras adecuadas –desde que el ángulo del sol cambio la condición anormal de la atmosfera se hizo visible a nuestros ojos.

Después de ello, la tormenta se hizo presente y en unos instantes ya todos estábamos reunidos en la zona más alta del barco…esperando pacientemente a que la tormenta pasara…pero esto todavía no terminaba…según aquel diario que habían encontrado, una ola que cubriría por completo todo lo que estaba sobre el mar llegaría en 24 horas…y solo eso teníamos para escapar, pero de alguna manera en esos instantes, eso era lo que menos me tenía con cuidado…Pokkle era lo único que permanecía en mi mente, y eso precisamente era lo que me preocupaba…este raro sentimiento…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo unico que me queda por decir, es que espero comentarios, valen criticas constructivas, y si piensas que estoy mal por escribir de una pareja tan rara como esta, revisen este capitulo esta en base a uno de los capitulos de HunterxHunter del cual no me acuerdo por el momento pero la evidecia es clara en este capi...<strong>

**En fin sin mas por decir yo me despido...**

**Sayonnara ;D**


	2. Admito que

**Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo, en el anterior venia siendo el punto de vista de Ponzu, esta vez sera el de Pokkle que me cae bien...**

**Sin mas los dejo con su lectura.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Admito que…<p>

Nos dividimos nuevamente para revisar si el barco funcionaba, Gon había sido el de la gran idea de usarlo para escapar y ya que no teníamos ninguna alternativa, Kurapika, siendo el sublíder, y Hanso, el líder, estuvieron de acuerdo con él y nos mandaron a revisar las condiciones del barco.

Ponzu y yo fuimos a una sala desde donde se podían abrir los circuitos de energía para usar los cañones…nuevamente, me puse algo nervioso, era la segunda vez que me quedaba a solas con ella y…ya una vez había dejado que mi lengua actuara antes de pensarlo…

Cuando llegamos, ella pareció sentir mucha curiosidad, ya que, casi de inmediato se dirigió a observar los botones que había en las paredes.

Se veía tan bien concentrada…espera un momento en que rayos estaba pensado, me dije a mi mismo, y sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, pero…no podía evitarlo, como había dicho antes, ella es muy linda… sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cerebro y luego me obligue a mi mismo a concentrarme en revisar su funcionamiento.

-parece que está todo bien- dije a la nada después de revisar, pero no me acordaba de la presencia de mi compañera.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no me di cuenta de cuando ya estaba justo a atrás de mí, observando lo que hacía, y cuando me voltee para dirigirme a revisar los de la pared contraria, nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos…

Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo instantáneamente, para luego comenzar una marcha mucho más acelerada, un maldito sonrojo se apodero de nuevo de mis mejillas y casi olvido la necesidad de respirar.

Estuvimos así durante unos escasos segundos, pareciendo una eternidad para mi…sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa de estar en esa situación tan comprometedora, al igual que yo, pero lo que me llamo mucho la atención fue ver sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente y sus labios entreabiertos invitándome a probarlos…no estuve consiente de cuándo o como paso…pero, en solo unos segundos, nuestros labios se rosaron, y fue como si despertara, al sentir ese tacto suave, una especie de corriente eléctrica me hizo reaccionar y alejarme, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

Ella también pareció reaccionar, se alejo un poco de mi, y esta vez sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo más fuerte, pude sentir como una inmensa timidez me invadía, a la vez que el calor se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-…esto…yo…perdón…-dije evitando verla a la cara, y al no recibir respuesta me levante y me dirigí a revisar los demás botones

Después de eso ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a decir nada, hasta que ya pasado el límite de tiempo nos fuimos a reunir con los demás.

Nos volvimos a poner de acuerdo y por iniciativa de Ponzu, a ambos nos encargaron el ir a la sala de maquinas.

Debido a que los caminos hacia la sala estaban inundados, tuvimos que meternos en un ducto de ventilación.

-oye…-me llamo desde atrás –Pokkle, creo que lo mejor será concentrarnos en la misión y olvidarnos de…-dijo nerviosamente, haciéndome notar que ella aun pensaba en aquello, la mire con un ligero rubor y le sonreí

-entiendo- le respondí tratando de tranquilizarla usando un tono de voz sereno que escondía muy bien mis nervios –no te preocupes, primero salimos de aquí y luego arreglaremos aquello-dije mientras volvía a gatear por aquel ducto de ventilación.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos pusimos a trabajar en echar a andar el motor, y justo como habíamos dicho antes nos concentramos en ello…

Después de estar trabajando cuando ya casi estaba todo listo, Kurapika me pregunto que como íbamos, luego de darle una respuesta afirmativa me dirigí a conectar las calderas, justo cuando tuve la palanca que servía para aquello entre mis manos algo me detuvo de bajarla…

Ponzu me miro atentamente, esperando a que bajara la palanca…

-estoy asustado- dije sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría mi espalda

-¿Qué?- respondió sorprendida Ponzu, era claro que no se esperaba algo así

-solo tenemos una oportunidad, si fallamos y la presión de las calderas baja nos tomara al menos…20 minutos llevarlas al nivel crítico de presión, si eso ocurre todo estallara…-dije sintiendo como mis manos no tenían la fuerza para bajarla

Ella solo escuchaba mis palabras sin interrumpirme

-cuando pienso que la vida de 24 personas depende de lo que yo haga siento que…-un nudo se formo en mi garganta, no podía continuar expresándome…

…Mas de pronto sentí algo tibio posarse en mis manos, mire, eran las manos de Ponzu sobre las mías, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, la mire y vi en sus ojos azules comprensión, me sentí ligeramente aliviado…

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Entonces ambos con algo de esfuerzo bajamos la palanca, cerramos los ojos esperando que hubiera funcionado correctamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ella ya los había abierto, las maquinas se prendieron indicando su correcto funcionamiento, no pude evitar sentirme feliz la voltee a ver y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos nos sonreímos

-las maquinas están prendidas- dije con una sonrisa sincera

-aja- ella dijo asintiendo igual sonriendo

- disparemos los cañones ya, haz la conexión- le dije mientras me iba a avisar a los demás que si había funcionado

-si- dijo dirigiéndose a trabajar

Cuando finalmente termine de hablar, solté un suspiro…ahora si podía relajarme, mire hacia donde estaba Ponzu, ella estaba mirándome –eh? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte ladeando levemente la cabeza

Ponzu, pareció sobresaltarse mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levente –nada-dijo desviando la mirada y volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo

De pronto un temblor hizo estremecer el barco, habían disparado la primera bala…y de pronto el barco comenzó a inclinarse, pero que rayos pasaba, sentí como perdí el equilibrio y termine cayendo del lado a donde se inclinaba el barco, cerré los ojos esperando por puro reflejo…

Unos momentos después oí el cercano grito de Ponzu, para luego sentir como un peso caía sobre mí, abrí los ojos pero de inmediato desee no haberlos abierto, al darme cuenta de que el peso era el cuerpo de Ponzu pegado al mío…

No entendía que era lo que me pasaba…no entendía porque solo a ella le he podido expresar abiertamente mi sentir…no entendía porque nos habíamos besado…y…admito que…esta chica cada vez me está volviendo más raro…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, porque segun yo va genial...<strong>

**En fin, se que esto es un tanto raro, de todas formas yo nunca e visto un fic de ellos en internet asi que se podria decir que soy la primera jaja**

**Denle una oportunidad y denme su opinión =D**

**Sin mas por decir y esperando reviews, yo me despido...**

**Sayonnara ;D**


	3. ¿final feliz?

**Y el ultimo capitulo...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ¿Final feliz…o…?<p>

Un chico estaba recostado de lado viendo la tele mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, después de ver uno por uno los canales suspiro de forma resignada, apago el televisor y se acostó bien en la cama.

Miro el techo de la habitación y espero pacientemente a que algo pasara…nada…absolutamente nada…metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de esta su identificación que lo calificaba oficialmente como cazador…

Al fin lo había conseguido…

-ha donde iré primero…-se pregunto en voz alta, ya les había dicho a sus compañeros de graduación que era lo que tenía planeado hacer siendo ahora un cazador…pero no había pasado ni un día de haber cumplido su objetivo y sinceramente sentía cierto vacío en su pecho…había olvidado algo…la pregunta era ¿Qué?

De momento comenzó a recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar por obtener aquella licencia, ciertamente había sido un muy duro y largo camino, y era de esperarse, no por algo se decía que solo cada 3 años un novato lograba pasar el examen del cazador en un primer intento…un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió con tantos recuerdos de los exámenes en los que tuvo que participar, especialmente en el ultimo...

Y entre sus tantas memorias, se detuvo en uno en específico…

En ese mismo instante el chico pareció reaccionar, una serie de muecas se aparecieron en su rostro, primeramente abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa… "como pude haberlo olvidado"…

Luego su rostro enrojeció completamente al momento en que cerró sus ojos y su boca se torcía en un extraño mohín con cierto aire de vergüenza… "y a pesar de que nos besamos"…

Unos segundos después sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras el sonrojo disminuía a tan solo abarcar sus mejillas…"nos besamos"…

Más tarde el sonrojo se volvió a expandir por todo su rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza negando fuertemente… "en que demonios estoy pensando"…

De repente su rostro tomo una pose de resignación…"aunque fue idea suya lo de olvidarnos por el momento"…

Su rostro volvió a cambiar de nuevo a sorpresa… "es cierto se supone que íbamos a arreglarlo"…

Por último se sonrió a sí mismo de forma decidida –tengo que hablar con Ponzu-

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta convencido de no irse del lugar hasta haber obtenido alguna información sobre el paradero de la peli azul.

Por otro lado…

Mordió una manzana mientras caminaba a su casa…suspiro largamente…había vuelto a fallar, y ese sentimiento amargo que procede a cada fracaso aun seguía presente, y más por lo fresco de aquella derrota…

Había alargado su regreso a casa más de lo acostumbrado, de hecho hasta podría asegurar que los que habían pasado el examen ya llevaban por lo menos 4 días disfrutando de los beneficios que se les otorgaba cuando uno era cazador oficial…

Pero bueno siempre era así…ya llevaba 5 años actuando de la misma manera, así que su padre de seguro aun la estaría esperando…la misma historia se volvía a repetir…luego de fallar el examen, tardaba por lo menos una semana después de haber llegado a casa para recuperarse emocionalmente, iba deprimida a todas partes reclamándose a si misma lo débil que era… y después de una plática de apoyo moral por parte de su padre, harto de verla todo el día tirada como gelatina derretida en su cuarto –según él-, se convencía a si misma de que el próximo año si lo lograría para inmediatamente ponerse a entrenar…

….Era la historia de nunca acabar…y...bueno ya llevaba 5 años sin alcanzar su objetivo…pero bueno como dicen por ahí, lo más importante no son las caídas, si no las veces que logras levantarte…y más cuando…

Los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos, ya que de momento oyó un estruendo en un lugar muy cercano a su hogar.

Asustada dejo caer la manzana para correr de inmediato a ver que sucedía, cuando al fin llego encontró una escena que jamás espero ver…

Su padre estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa con el ceño fruncido mirando furioso al chico que en frente de él le mira un tanto aterrado, pero sin dejar su postura cautelosa…

-¿papa?-le llamo confundida la muchacha, esto pareció llamar la atención de ambos hombres quienes voltearon a verla sorprendidos, cuando el chico se volteo se sorprendió aun mas y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban levemente -¿Pokkle?-

-hija-dijo el señor cambiando su expresión furiosa por una de completa felicidad, para luego caminar hacia ella –Ponzu, cuánto tiempo- dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos

-creo que unos cuantos meses- dijo Ponzu devolviéndole el abrazo al hombre con una sonrisa sincera

-y que tal, pasaste- pregunto el señor separando ligeramente a su hija para poder verla bien, como respuesta obtuvo una mirada desviada junto con una mueca formada por los labios de la chica

-no- negó suavemente con la cabeza

-bueno, recuerda que lo importante no es la caída si no volver a levantarse- dijo el señor deshaciendo completamente el abrazo, ¿había dicho por ahí?, en realidad se refería a su casa, más específicamente de su padre

-si…supongo que…tienes razón- respondió Ponzu algo ida

De pronto un carraspeo llamo la atención de ambos.

Entonces, las miradas de Ponzu y Pokkle se entrelazaron sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en sus cuerpos al momento que no podían evitar sentir unos nervios invadirles.

-le conoces Ponzu- pregunto el señor llamando la atención de su hija, sintiendo una punzada de celos al ver como su hija se sonrojaba

-eh?...ah…si…es un…eh… amigo, que hice durante el examen del cazador- respondió Ponzu viendo a su padre

-ah…entonces lo que decías no era mentira- cierto tono de fastidio pudo notarse en su voz al hablar con el muchacho, quien de inmediato se sintió intimidado por la mirada que le dio el señor

-de todas formas…-intervino Ponzu antes de que su padre dijera algo -¿Qué haces aquí Pokkle?- pregunto extrañada por la presencia del castaño

-ah, eh…yo…solo…-comenzó Pokkle desviando su mirada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba intensamente -…quería verte…-respondió apenado

Una sonora carcajada se oyó, logrando que el chico levantara su rostro para ver asombrado como el padre de la chica se reía.

-jaja… ¿esta clase de amigos haces Ponzu?…jaja-cuestiono entre risas el señor, al momento en que se acercaba al joven y le pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros

-jeje…pues ya ves…-dijo Ponzu sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por la actitud de su padre, pidiéndole disculpas a Pokkle con la mirada, este capto lo que quería decir y le dio una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

-jaja, que gracioso eres muchacho, jaja- dijo el señor mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos que le habían comenzado a salir de tanto reír –disculpa, la mala bienvenida que te di, pero debes comprender que soy padre soltero y muy sobre protector-dijo esto último con una mirada escalofriante como advirtiéndole a Pokkle que cuidara sus pasos

Pokkle sonrió nerviosamente –si señor no se preocupe-

-bueno hija, será mejor que pases, llevo 2 días esperando tu regreso-dijo a la vez que dejaba al muchacho y se encaminaba a la casa –y deja pasar también a tu amigo-dijo el señor desde adentro

-s-si papa- grito Ponzu aun afuera, luego volteo a ver al chico –bueno será mejor que entremos, a mi papa no le gusta que lo hagan esperar-dijo Ponzu sonriendo amablemente a Pokkle

-eh? Ah sí-dijo mientras seguía a la chica al interior de la casa

-oye…que fue ese ruido que se oyó hace unos momentos-pregunto con curiosidad la joven

-pues…-comenzó Pokkle -…tu padre me lanzo la carreta-dijo señalando el gran y enorme oyó en la pared junto con alguno pedazos de madera regados cerca del lugar del impacto

-oh…-dijo Ponzu mirando el enorme agujero sin saber que decir exactamente –eso explica porque estabas tan pálido- "menos mal que no rompió la pared, si no mi padre terminaría peleándose con el vecino nuevamente" pensó

Cuando entraron el señor había puesto ya la mesa para comer, y luego de la comida se fue a trabajar dejando a ambos chicos en casa, y claro, sin olvidarse de amenazar a Pokkle por si se le ocurría hacerle algo a su hija…

-adiós hija, nos vemos en la noche-se despidió

-si papa-respondió al momento en que cerraba la puerta soltando un suspiro, entonces volvió su vista atrás mas de inmediato deseo no haberlo hecho, ya que le cayó el veinte de en que situación se encontraba… evito tener contacto visual con el chico para tomar los trastes de la mesa, dirigirse con ellos al lavabo y comenzar a lavarlos

-eh…si quieres te ayudo con…-comenzó Pokkle al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa, pero antes de poder terminar la oración la chica le interrumpió sin verle

-¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto Ponzu sin verlo

-eh?-se confundió, el tono de voz que había usado fue muy vacio-ya te dije…quería verte-la última parte lo dijo en un susurro

-ya lo hiciste ¿no?-dijo Ponzu –y entonces ahora que haces aquí- volvió a preguntar

Pokkle no supo que responder…-te veo…-su lengua se movió sola.

Ponzu sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba -…n-no…no digas tonterías…-dijo nerviosamente

Pokkle al notar esto, no pudo evitar sonreír…

-no es una tontería…-dijo Pokkle al momento en que se acercaba a la chica –solo es la verdad-termino quedando justo al lado de la chica, y tomando otra esponja que había en un bote con una mezcla de detergente y agua –ahora déjame ayudarte-dijo al tiempo que le arrebataba un plato de las manos

-hey-exclamo Ponzu, miro al chico que le sonreía de una manera burlona, evadiendo sus nervios –si vas a ayudarme no me arrebates los trates de la mano-

Pokkle le enseño la lengua de forma burlona. Y ambos siguieron lavando los trastes.

-oye…-comenzó con voz queda el chico –también…vine para aclarar lo del…-su voz sonaba débil y muy apagada, llegando a parecer hasta frio, aunque su rostro desmentía esa faceta, debido al sonrojo que abarcaba casi todo su rostro-…lo del…be…beso…-dijo después de un rato, las pausas que hacia al hablar denotaban los nervios que sentía

La piel de la chica se erizo, precisamente eso quería evitar por el momento, ya que aun no aclaraba bien como era que había sucedido…

-¿tanto te importa?-cuestiono con una burla en su voz la chica

Si Pokkle antes ya de por si estaba sonrojado, pues ahora parecía un tomate…

-supongo que eso es un sí- dijo Ponzu aun con tono burlón, para después reírse de tal forma que hizo sentirse humillado al otro

El castaño le miro con el ceño fruncido – ¿porque te ríes?-pregunto ofendido

-porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo viniste aquí por un simple beso-dijo la peli azul haciendo mofa de esto, pero de inmediato se sintió arrepentirse de sus palabras, porque tanto ella como el sabían que eso no había sido un "simple beso"

-enserio…eso es lo que piensas…-no pudo evitar sentir como si alguien le hubiera clavado una daga directo al corazón -…solo…un simple beso…-pregunto con voz apagada

-…pues…-comenzó a decir Ponzu pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo enmendar sus error -…no es algo del otro mundo…y además fue un accidente que no debió de haber sucedido…-

Un completo error, esas no habían sido las palabras correctas

-…entonces…eso es lo que crees…algo muy simple y aparte algo que tal vez no vio de haber sucedido…-dijo el chico con su cabello tapándole los ojos, su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa, se paso saliva para intentar volver su voz a la normalidad

-e-espera…yo, no quise- comenzó a decir Ponzu preocupada al caer en cuenta en el error que había cometido

-si eso es lo que piensas, yo…creo que será mejor que me vaya-dijo depositando el plato que había lavado en el escurridero, se dio media vuelta y para salir rápidamente del lugar

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del chico hasta caer en el suelo antes de irse, Ponzu se dio cuenta de ello y se sorprendió, jamás pensó que un chico como el comenzaría a llorar por una persona como ella…

Había cometido un grave error…reacciono después de unos minutos y se decidió a seguirle, pero cuando salió de la casa el chico ya había desaparecido de su vista, comenzó a correr para encontrarlo…

Casi una hora llevaba buscándole y no lograba encontrarlo.

Hasta que por fin en las afueras de la ciudad, por donde había un puente, ahí se encontraba, a unos metros de distancia de un árbol con un blanco colgado de una flecha, el estaba con su arco y teniendo otra flecha en la mano miraba fijo el blanco concentrándose en dar en el centro, la disparo y esta fue a dar más a la derecha yéndose a clavar en otro árbol que había por ahí, observo la reacción del chico, este se dejo caer al suelo, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Le observo de lejos, preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pensando, era claro que estaba desconcentrado, su tino era muy preciso pero en esos momentos había fallado.

El se volvió a levantar y tomo aire, cerró los ojos y después de un momento los volvió a abrir, tomo otra flecha, la posiciono en el arco y disparo, no dio en el centro, pero dio en el tablero, eso ya era un avance.

Ponzu se acerco lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando ya estaba a solo 2 metros de distancia más o menos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fríamente el chico

-eh?...-se sorprendió la chica –yo…venia…-comenzó a decir pero el chico le interrumpió

-no quiero tu lastima-dijo aun fríamente, entonces volvió a lanzar otra flecha, dando esta vez en el centro

-…-la chica no dijo nada, cambio su rumbo a donde estaba la flecha que se había desviado, la tomo y se acerco al chico –se te desvió-dijo sin ocultar su preocupación

-…- la miro con recelo, para luego volver la vista al blanco, tomar otra flecha más y dispararla

-…déjame intentarlo- dijo al tiempo que le arrebataba el arco sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al chico, él le vio sorprendido por su velocidad, mas de inmediato torno su mirad por una dura, ella se limito a darle un sonrisa burlona y

-devuélvemelo…-ordeno

-lo malo es que no sé cómo usarlo, a ver si puedo- dijo ignorándolo, entonces tomo la flecha y la lanzo, el chico la miro con escepticismo, no había dando en el centro, se había desviado más abajo –que mal, sabía que no daría en el centro- dijo avergonzada haciendo un puchero

A Pokkle le hizo gracia la actitud infantil, y se cubrió un poco para evitar que la chica lo notara. Ponzu sin embargo si lo noto y puso cara de estar enojada.

-de que te ríes- pregunto sin quitar esa expresión infantil que tenía, Pokkle no pudo más y se soltó a reír –hey que no es gracioso-

-sí que lo es- dijo entre risa y risa, instantes después cuando se calmo la chica aun le miraba como enojada –vamos no te enojes si lo que quieres es dar en el centro pues deberías conseguirte alguien que te enseñe- dijo

-entonces enséñame- le pidió como retándolo –tú eres bueno en con el arco así que sería aprender del mejor- le alago sonriéndole dulcemente para evitar que el chico se negara –por favor- hizo ojos de cachorrito

-eh?...-vio su cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para luego acercarse a ella – está bien, pero presta atención que no pienso repetirlo-dijo como haciéndose el duro, entregándole otra flecha

-está bien- dice sonriendo, había logrado que el chico se olvidara de lo que dijo momentáneamente

-bueno primero posiciónate- ordeno el chico, ella obedeció y se coloco más o menos como sabía que era la posición, Pokkle le dio unas cuantas indicaciones para que su posición fuera la correcta –bien, ahora lánzala- dijo

-¿así?-pregunto disparándola pero está a medio camino perdió fuerza y termino cayendo –eh?-

-no, tu tiro necesita más fuerza, ¿ves? Necesitas tensar mas la cuerda- dijo mientras el tomaba el arco y una flecha y el la lanzaba para mostrarle a la chica

Ponzu volvió a intentarlo pero de nueva cuenta la flecha perdió fuerza en medio del camino, entonces a Pokkle se le ocurrió una idea.

Le volvió a dar otra flecha, y mientras Ponzu volvía a tomar posición para lanzarla, se coloco detrás de ella y poso sus manos sobre las de la chica, cabe mencionar que este acto hizo que la chica se sonrojara debido a la cercanía que tenían en esos instantes.

-pon flojas tus manos para que me dejes ayudarte- dijo Pokkle, a lo que Ponzu solo asintió nerviosamente, sintiendo la respiración del chico muy cerca de su cara -mira es así-dijo jalando la cuerda con la flecha y en el momento en que iba a soltarla para que se impulsara…

-Pokkle- le llamo el chico volvió su rostro al de ella

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la cuerda del arco se le resbalo de las manos soltando la flecha que dio directamente en el centro del blanco

-…-se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar o si quiera que pensar, pero que diablos estaba pasando, en esos momentos la chica de la que al parecer se había enamorado le estaba besando

Duraron así no más de 20 segundos y el chico nada que reaccionaba, Ponzu decido separarse y le miro con un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Pokkle…sobre lo de antes…lo siento…en verdad no quise decir que el beso fue algo que no debió pasar…es decir…- estaba muy nerviosa se separo levemente del chico ya que este aun no reaccionaba -…yo sé… que no tenía planeado besarte…y al parecer…tu tampoco, a mi…pero paso…en ese momento fue como una especie de impulso lo que me hizo hacerlo y…a donde quiero llegar con esto es a que…creo que…no, estoy segura de que me enamore de ti…-dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos

-¿Qué?- fue con lo único que pudo reaccionar el chico, ahora se hallaba completamente ruborizado, antes se había quedado estático pero ahora lo entendía todo después de haber analizado las palabras que había dicho la chica

Ponzu solo estaba a la expectativa, esperando una respuesta del chico…

-Ponzu…me estás diciendo que… ¿te gusto?-dijo sorprendido, tratando de asegurarse -¿no es una broma?-

-no, no es una broma, y tampoco, te estoy diciendo que yo…que yo te amo-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza sintiéndose apenada

-…-Pokkle entonces cambio su mirada de sorpresa por una de ternura, con su mano tomo del mentón a la chica suavemente alzando su rostro para que le mirara –yo...yo también te amo-y para sellar estas palabras junto sus labios con los de la chica, en una suave y dulce beso

Ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando del contacto, en verdad, tantas cosas habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese final, o mejor dicho a ese nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien esto es todo lo que tenia para este fic, es uno de los primeros que tengo completos xD<strong>

**Agradezco a los que leyeron una de mis tantas locuras que me atrevo a publicar en la red...dejen reviews...**

**Dios me he quedado sin palabras, bueno, como ya no tengo nada que decir, solo me queda despedirme...**

**Sayonnara ;D**


End file.
